falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Fallout 3擴展包
Publication history Between January and August 2009, Bethesda Softworks released five add-on or DLC packs for Fallout 3 for all platforms. These add-ons are Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta. Each pack adds new quests, items, perks, achievements and other content to Fallout 3. The add-ons were initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live between January and August 2009. They were made available for PlayStation Store starting with Broken Steel in September 2009, followed by the other add-ons in October. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. Each add-on costs 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. All five add-ons became available for the PC via the Steam platform on 7/16/2010, for $9.99 each. In addition, two bundles with disc versions of the add-ons were released for PC and Xbox 360. The first Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack was made available on May 26, 2009 and consists of Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt and a Vault Boy poster. The second pack was published on August 25, 2009 and contains Broken Steel as well as Point Lookout. Both retail packages cost $19.99 US each. Mothership Zeta is not available on any disc other than the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition. The Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms, includes all five add-ons packs. As a special gift, Microsoft sent out codes for a Fallout 3 Premium Theme to everyone who got all 5 add-ons on the Xbox 360. All five add-ons were made available for free for a limited time on the PlayStation Network to UK PlayStation Plus Members in October 2010. 資料包列表 ''行動:安克雷奇'' and the Winterized T-51b Power Armor in Operation: Anchorage]] 進入軍用模擬器參與一場輻射紀元的大戰:安克雷奇戰役，從中國的軍隊侵略之下保護阿拉斯加地區。 '「行動:安克雷奇」於2009年1月27日發佈Xbox 360及PC版本，價格為800微軟點數(摺合$9.99美元)。於「斷鋼」發佈後，發佈PS3版本的消息也隨之發出。. ''匹茲堡'' courtyard, located in the Uptown district of the eponymous settlement of The Pitt]] 前往被強盜控制的工業城市匹茲堡，並決定存留的人的命運。 匹茲堡於2009年3月24日發佈Xbox 360及PC版本，價格為800微軟點數(摺合$9.99美元)。於「斷鋼」發佈後，發佈PS3版本的消息也隨之發出。. ''斷鋼'' , patrolled by an Enclave Hellfire Trooper in Broken Steel]] 加入鋼鐵兄弟會並徹底把英克雷趕出首都廢土。安裝此DLC後，你將可以於主線任務結束後繼續遊戲，避免於結局一戰被輻射致死的命運。同時，角色的等級上限提高5級至30級。 斷鋼於2009年5月5日發佈PC及Xbox360版本，價格為800微軟點數相當於$9.99美元。2009年9月，官方有消息指PS3版本亦將會推出。. ''望海崖的黎明'' ]] 旅行至望海崖，輻射3中的眺望角國家公園(Point Lookout State Park)，一處被廢土遺忘的淨土。她沒有被大戰中的核彈直擊，仍然保留200年前的沼澤外貌─除了當中的變異生物以外。 望海崖的黎明於2009年6月23日發佈Xbox360及PC版本，而PS3版本則緊接前三個DLC的PS3版本後發佈。價格仍然為800微軟點數($9.99美元)。 ''母艦澤塔'' can be seen here, along with Earth.]] 你被外星人綁架至一艘正在繞地航行的飛船「母艦澤塔」上。外星人對人類所作的惡行顯示出自己的野心。認識新的隊友，同心協心粉碎外星人的陰謀並最終逃離這艘飛船。 母艦澤塔於2009年的8月3日發佈Xbox 360及PC版本。PS3版本於望海崖的黎明的PS3版本推出後發佈。價格為800微軟點數，相當於$9.99美元。部份零售商以$14.99加拿大元出售母艦澤塔的下載碼，而非以光碟形式出售。 Playing without Windows Live Important note: Before following the steps, set your Windows search function to search "hidden folders". Otherwise, you will not able to find the folders you need. A safer alternative is by simply open the "Run" application and copy & paste the paths below to directly send you to the folders. While Games for Windows Live requires you to be online in order to play DLC packs, you can find the DLC files (a main .bsa, a sounds .bsa, and an .esm) in the following folder: * %USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * %USERPROFILE%\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista & Windows 7) If you move them to your Fallout 3\Data folder, you will be able to play the DLC without activating Games for Windows Live. Remember to load through the Fallout 3 launcher then click on "Data Files" and check the box next to the add-on names before running the game. Keep in mind that this workaround is not officially supported. Gallery Fallout_3_-_The_Pitt_&_Operation_Anchorage_(add-on_cover).png|''The Pitt'' and Operation Anchorage game add-on cover Fallout_3_-_Broken_Steel_&_Point_Lookout_(add-on_cover).png|''Broken Steel'' and Point Lookout game add-on cover Fallout 3 - Mothership_Zeta (add-on cover).png|''Mothership Zeta'' game add-on cover Fallout 3 GOTY box art.jpg|GOTY edition with all add-ons included de:Fallout 3 Add-Ons en:Fallout 3 add-ons es:Complementos de Fallout 3 fr:Extensions de Fallout 3 lt:Fallout 3 DLC nl:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen pl:DLC (Fallout 3) pt:DLCs do Fallout 3 ru:Дополнения Fallout 3 uk:Доповнення Fallout 3 ja:Fallout 3 add-ons Category:Fallout 3 add-ons Category:辐射3 Category:辐射3资料片